Gnar
|image2=Mega GnarSquare.png}} Abilities Gnar's abilities have no cost and are only limited by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Rage. Gnar starts the game in Mini Gnar form with 0 Rage. When Mini Gnar deals damage to an enemy with basic attacks or Boomerang Throw''s, he will generate Rage (reduced to 25% against minions, monsters and structures). After dealing or receiving damage '''Mini Gnar' generates Rage over 3 seconds. If Mini Gnar has not dealt or received damage in the last 13 seconds, his Rage will start to decay. Mini Gnar and Mega Gnar's active abilities share the same cooldown. seconds or upon casting an ability, Gnar will transform into Mega Gnar for 15 seconds while his Rage depletes. Once his Rage is exhausted, Gnar will revert back into Mini Gnar and be tired out for seconds. Gnar cannot gain Rage while he is tired. |description2 = Gnar gains different bonuses based on his current form: style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" Mini Gnar: * 9 ( / at each level) flat Movement Speed * (5 Gnar's level)|Gnar's attacks are classified as Ranged while in Mini form (400 to 485 Total Range).}} Bonus Attack Range * + % Attack Speed Growth style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" Mega Gnar: * * +2 Armor / Magic Resist Growth * +2.5 Health Regeneration Growth * +2.5 Attack Damage Growth } }} | }} Gnar throws his boomerang forward in a line, dealing physical damage and all enemies hit for 2 seconds. Upon striking an enemy or reaching maximum range, the boomerang will slowly come to an end, travelling back towards Gnar in a . Enemies beyond the first take only 50% damage and an enemy can only be damaged once. |description2 = The returning boomerang will accelerate and can travel up to units. If Gnar catches it, Boomerang Throw's cooldown is reduced by 45% (5% rank). |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No Cost |range = 1100 }} Gnar throws a boulder that stops when it hits an enemy, dealing physical damage and all enemies hit within . |description2 = If Gnar picks up his boulder, Boulder Toss's cooldown is reduced by 60%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 1100 |cost = |costtype = |range = 1100 }} | }} Gnar's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply marks to enemy units, up a maximum of 3 marks. Upon applying the third mark, Gnar deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of the target's maximum health (capped against monsters), and grants Gnar 30% (15% rank) bonus movement speed that decays over 3 seconds. |description2 = Additionally, Gnar gains the same bonus movement speed whenever he transforms back into Mini Gnar from Mega Gnar. |leveling = of target's maximum health)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = }} Gnar stands on his back legs before slamming his fists into the ground, dealing physical damage and enemies in a large area in front of him for seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block Wallop but will not block Hyper. |additional = |video = Gnar WVideo }} }} Gnar leaps to a location, gaining bonus attack speed for 3 seconds. |description2 = If Gnar lands on , he will bounce off it to cover an additional 475 range. If the unit is an enemy, he will deal physical damage and it by for . |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} Gnar leaps to a location, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies on impact and also briefly enemies hit directly. |description2 = Rather than Crunch, while at 100 Fury, Gnar gains the ability to cast . Hop and Crunch is fusion of the two abilities: capable of performing Hop's bounce but applying Crunch's area of effect around both areas. Enemies can only be damaged once. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 475 }} | |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * does not allow Gnar to bounce off wards. |video = Gnar EVideo }} }} movement speed bonus and cooldown reduction on catch are increased. |description2 = Gnar all nearby enemies in the specified direction, dealing physical damage and them by 45% for a short duration. |description3 = Enemies that hit terrain take 50% increased damage and are instead for the same duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = |range = 590 }} | , and . * The damage caused when an enemy hit a terrain count as critical strike damage. |video = Gnar RVideo }} }} References cs:Gnar de:Gnar es:Gnar fr:Gnar pl:Gnar pt-br:Gnar ru:Gnar Category:Gnar Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:2014 release Category:Marksman champion Category:Released champion Category:Slow champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Stun champion Category:Shapeshifter champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Melee champion